Big Chungus Wiki
Bixmox is big. Welcome To The Wiki Welcome to the wiki! We have info on everything, including the anime About Bixmox is a popular franchise, with the first game having come out in 2001 for the PS1. It‘s based off of the popular anime “Loopey Tunes”. The original animator for this episode featuring Big Chungus is Martin Naeem, whom we owe a lot to the ever-expanding career of the best anime ever. The game has come to public attention recently and has become a bestseller in game stores across the nation. Games Main Series 2001. Big Chungus 2003. Big Chungus 2 & Knuckles 2004. Big Chungus: The Pre-Sequel 2005. Big Chungus: The Pre-Sequel-Sequel 2006. Big Chungus 3 Return Of Xander Cage 2007. Big Chungus IV.I Into The Depths 2007. Big Chungus IV.II : Lost In Time 2010. Big Chungus V 2012. Big Chungus Six: Siege 2014. Big Chungus 7 : Manhunt For The Last Of The Gay 2015. Big Chungus 8: Darkness and the Storm 2016. Big Chungus 9: The Power Within Chungus 2017. Big Chungus 9 pt 2: Uganda’s Light 2019. Big Chungus X: Everyone Can Play TBA. Big Chungus 11: Heroes Awaken TBA. Big Chungus 12: Sans Undertale vs Big Chungus 2023. Big Chungus: Origins Chungus Series 2020. Chungus 2021. Chungus 2 2022. Chungus 3 2024. Chungus 4 2025. Chungus 5: The Ultimate Chungus Spinoffs (Canon) 2002. Big Chungus: Battle Royale 2004. Big Chungus: Battle Royale 2 2010. Tiny PP & Knuckles 2011. Super DogDog 2016. Chungus Team Racing: Food Fueled 2017. Big Chungus Ass Eating Simulator 2018 Spinoffs (Not Canon) 2006. Big Chungus Hunter 4 Ultimate 2018. The Legend of Chungus: Breath Of The Wild 2019. Chungus Smash Bros Special Edition Games 1998. Big Chungus Demo 2003. Big Chungus DX: Anime Cut 2003. Big Chungus 2 Demo 2006. Big Chungus 3: Return of Xander Cage (Xbox 360 Edition) 2008. Extra Large Chungus 2009. Humungus Chungus 2020. Big Chungus 1000 Anime Episode 1: A Wild Hare Big Chungus: The Movie Merchandise Choco Chungus Big Chungus x Supreme Clothes Big Chungus Phone Original Soundtrack Characters Good Big Chungus Homer Simpson Roblox Girl Lil Chungus Waluigi DogDog Crash Bandicoot Möth Ghostie QuackityHQ Jimmy Barnes Chungus (character) Jack Thanos Ugandan Chungus Thicc Chungus Tiny PP Knuckles Big Smoke Evil Olmer Food Xander Cage Sans KKK Shadow People Ktulu Sans Undertale Karen Chungus Chungaganon Robbie Rotten Laughing Emoji Ninja Gun Dude Fortnite Guy Misc Uganda The Core of Darkness The Eye of Darkness ChungusCon Jack’s Convenience Store THE CROWN OF GODS ULTIMATE KNIFE FRYING PAN TEDDY WEDDY BOO BOO GOLD CHAIN LASER GUN THE PRISM FORTNITE FIDGET SPINNER SCAR Criticism of Big Chungus Trivia * The first Big Chungus game was meant to have been released in 1978, but funding was cut and nobody tried to make another game for 20 years. * Loopey Tunes is the longest running anime ever, being even older than the hit anime “Cory in The House”. * Big Chungus has defeated god himself on several occassions, and it’s theorised he may be the true god. * Big Chungus’ mom actually as the big gay, as is shown in Big Chungus 7. * The game with the longest development was Super DogDog, as it was in development hell for three decades. * Big Chungus has fought every anime character and has been proven to be more powerful than Goku himself. * The entire series actually has an overarching plot in the first five games. * The Chunugs franchise was hosted by the anime creators of iCarly. * Big chungus is said to be the biggest chungus of all time. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse